lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Stormrage
Emily Stormrage is an independent ally of Law's Brigade. Background Born on Padres Del Fuego to a family of smugglers, Emily became a very independent and secretive person. The family business was very dangerous, but she would tag along wherever her parents traveled. When she was young, her parents were captured by the navy during a rum run. During the raid on her family's ship she hid in a secret compartment where she stayed until she could escape. Upon arriving in port at Port Royal, Emily used her quick wits to gain the trust of several people in order to gain the skills she needed to survive. As time went on Emily never saw her parents, but she continued sailing the Caribbean and became the pirate captain of the Fugitive Defender, acting as an independent mercenary for other pirates against the Navy and EITC as well as the evil Davy Jones. She also continued the family business on the side. Emily Stormrage has made many friends and enemies throughout the Caribbean. She was once a member of The Savvy, a guild that was notorious at one time throughout the seas. However, after sailing uncharted water for many years she returned to find no trace of them, as if they had been swallowed by the sea. Now she is currently a member of the Lastman Standing Guild, but acts independently of the guild. The Alliance of Law and Emily Recently Emily met a man named Lord Lawrence (leader of Law's Brigade). Sheer coincidence brought Emily and Law together, they sailed with the same crew for a short time and Emily was intrigued enough by Lord Lawrence that she accepted his invitation to become an Ally of Law's Brigade. Although Emily was and is a mercenary, she stands firm with her allies and her values, which keep her loyal, even protective, to those she considers friends. This alliance managed to benefit Emily because she realized the future would be very dangerous and lonely without loyal friends and allies that she could stand together with. (Lord Lawrence has his own benefits that he gained from this alliance, but that is his to tell) The two have been working together to battle their enemies, help those who need it, and gain more allies when they can. during a full moon.]] Emily's Skills and Weapons Emily has mastered several weapons: pistol, sword, voodoo doll, and dagger. She also had excellent skill with sailing and cannoneering, as well as a good control of the voodoo staff. These skills were developed over many years and through numerous difficult situations. Stormrage used these skills to fight enemies, protect others, and collect valuable treasure anywhere she travelled. The weapons Emily acquired were both rare and powered. She never kept what she didn't need or believe she had a use for so those she kept in her arsenal were mostly powerful, famed weapons. They were tools that she used as part of her trade as a commercial opportunist and free trader. Emily managed to stumble across 4 legendary items that became an integral part of her weapon collection. screenshot_2013-09-19_01-51-18.jpg|1 of 4 Heart of Padres Del Fuego, cutlass screenshot_2013-09-19_01-51-22.jpg|2 of 4 Silver Freeze, throwing knives screenshot_2013-09-19_01-52-09.jpg|3 of 4 Lost Sword of El Patron, cutlass screenshot_2013-09-19_01-52-22.jpg|4 of 4 Barbossa's Fury, repeater pistol weapon.jpg|Bloodfire Sabre weapon1.jpg|Knives of the Golden Idol weapon2.jpg|Bejeweled Sabre weapon3.jpg|Shark Fang Knives weapon4.jpg|Desert Claw weapon5.jpg|Nautilus Blade weapon8.jpg|Black Shark Blade weapon9.jpg|Assassin's Throwing Knives weapon10.jpg|Bejeweled Cutlass weapon11.jpg|Gorilla Cutlass weapon13.jpg|Revenant Doll weapon16.jpg|Viper's Den Knives weapon17.jpg|Banshee Doll Category:Allies Category:Pirate's Category:Females Category:Potco Category:Archived Category:The Great War Of The Brigade & The EITC